ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Salaryman Zero
is the third episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary Ultraman Geed runs into trouble when he is unable to defeat the mechanical menace, Darklops Zero. Help arrives in the form of Ultraman Zero, but is he willing to see the son of his arch-enemy Belial as an ally. Plot Ultraman Zero reaches Earth with the last amount of power of the ruined Ultimate Bracelet before it finally failed. In Kogawa, Geed fought against a bronze mechanical giant before Zero appears and assisted him. Seeing Geed's similarity to Belial, Zero tries to approach him but failed when the latter untransformed from exhaustion. At the same time, a salaryman witness a boy about to be crushed from incoming debris. He tries to dash in but slipped into an accident by a banana peel. RE.M. identifies Zero and his robotic doppelganger Darklops Zero to Riku as he believed that the former's arrival is to confront him for being Belial's son. At the hospital, Zero bonded with/revived the salaryman as he quickly realises he is too late. Having being yelled at a work, Zero introduced himself once more and saved the man again from thugs by taking over his body. Pega found on the internet that a strange boy (which the salaryman failed to save) emits an energy barrier and thus hinted to be the work of a Little Star. Being approached by a man who congratulated his work, Kei hints that he is reuniting with a person he dislike and detected a nearby Little Star. While Riku and Laiha rush towards the boy named Toru Honda while he was testing his newfound power, Zero told the salaryman of the Crisis Impact: a long time ago, the Earth and entire universe were almost destroyed until Ultraman King merged with it, rendering him unresponsive to the other Ultras. At the same time, the Ultra Capsules were stolen and Zero went all the way to Earth to trace the perpetrator. Kei unleashed Darklops Zero to the city and Riku transforms into Geed to fight him despite what happened from their earlier conflict. Trying to lure Zero into the battle, Kei summons two other Darklops Zero and all three of them proceed to overpower Geed. Zero was forced to back down due to his injuries and wanted to see more of Geed's progress. Despite the dangers ahead, Toru still proceed to cheer on for Geed, allowing his Little Star to be harvested by Riku into Seven Capsule. With the Leo Capsule, Riku proceed to transform into Geed Solid Burning. Unlike before, Solid Burning's power allowed him to turn the tables and defeated all three Darklops. With the battle ended, Kei simply smiles as four Capsules left to be uncovered. The next day, Riku met with Toru at a Gashapon machine while the salaryman watches in confusion when the thugs from before running in fear of his presence. Ultra Capsule Navi * Riku: "Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules!" * Riser: Ultraman Leo! * RE.M.: Ultraman Leo. Height: 52 meters. Weight: 48,000 tons. A warrior who specializes in space martial arts. * Riku: Next up is this one! * Riser: Darklops Zero! *RE.M.: Darklops Zero. Height: 45 meters. Weight: 35,000 tons. A combat warrior based on Ultraman Zero. * Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Caster: *Professor: * : *Editor: *Nurse: , *Gang: Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *Darklops Zero: *Ultraman Ace: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Solid Burning *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Ultimate Zero *Ultraman Belial *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman King *Ultraman Mebius Kaiju/Seijin *Darklops Zero (x3) *Alien Pegassa Pega Trivia *The way Darklops Zero removes his Sluggers is the same as Zero, which is strange considering in past appearances he removed them by hand. *The website where the video of Toru shielding himself from debris is called MAGAVIDEO, the prefix of this being the term used to describe the King Demon Beasts from Ultraman Orb (i.e. [[Grand King|'Maga'-Grand King]], [[Pandon|'Maga'-Pandon]], etc.) **The video link has the ending URL of watch?v=Ho10-I1L7wY. Should you type this in the address bar but use YouTube instead of MAGAVIDEO, you will be sent to a video of the initial Geed press conference. *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was named "Zero's Reincarnation". id:Pekerja Kantor Zero Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed